Don't Hurt Me Again
by Cruel Angel of Heaven or Rhi
Summary: It's Ichigo's birthday and Nina is having problems with a certain albino. It's until Grimmjow does something to Nina that Shiro realizes something very important. A Shirosaki oneshot.


Just recently I started to live with Ichigo and his family a week after my parents died. Yuzu, Ichigo's youngest sister, was one of my best friends. But Karin, she didn't like me at all. There father is kind of weird. If you know him you would know why. I was just about to head you the door when Hichigo, Ichigo's twin like brother, (but with really pale skin, snow white hair and has black were the white part of your eye is suppost to be) ran into me and fell on top of me.

He got up and said, "Watch were your going!" And then he just ran out the front door. I got up and walked out the door with Ichigo soon after.

At School

~~~

Our teacher was rambling on about something again when I senced somone staring at me. I looked around the room and saw no one was looking at me. I sighed and continued to stare out the window.

Durring lunch, I sat alone outside eating , (the only foods I know that are eaten in Japan! *drum role*) Ramen and dangos! I could see Hichigo laughing and smiling with Ichigo, Orihime, Grimmjow, Renji, and Rukia. I turned back to my food and nibbled on my second to last dango. "Why does Hichigo hate me so much?"

After School

~~~

I got out of school to Ichigo's house to get ready for his birthday and the others were already there setting up the decorations. All I had to do was make the cake and finish wraping his presants. When I got home, I went strait to the kitchen only to find the cake already made. "Huh?" I picked up a note that was next to it. It read, If you went to the cake first, no need to go wrap the presants. I already wraped them for you.

"Who-?"

CRASH!

"What the?" I ran into the living room were the noise came from. "G-Gomenasai Nina-chan!" said Orihime. "Hey no problem! It was just a glass o.k.?" "H-Hai."

"O.K. everyone! Get into formation! Ichigo will be here in 5 minutes!" I yelled.

Everyone ether hid behind the couch or under tables. Ichigo walked into the house and everyone yelled. "HAPPY BIRTH DAY ICHIGO!"

The night went on with everyone partying and having a good time. Somone must have spiked my drink because I was almost passed out on sofa. I was picked up and carred somewere in the house. I was placed on a soft warm bed and I fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow.

12:00 AM

~~~

I woke up in somone's strong arms. It was still dark out so I couldn't see the person. I tryed to wiggle out of the're arms but they only tightened there grip on my waist. "Why so haisty to leave Nina-chan?" grummbled a voice I knew so well.

"G-Grimjow?" I gasped.

He chuckled. "You thought I was Hichigo huh? But I'm not that brat." He nuzled my neck roughly.

"S-Stop!" I said.

"I see the way you look at him! You like him! He doesn't smile at you! He doesn't give a shit about you!"

"I know that! Just let me go Grimmjow!" I pleaded.

"No! I'm going to keep you by my side!"

He got on top of me and grabed my ass and started to lick my neck.

"Let her go you bastard!"

"H-Hichigo!" I screamed.

"Hn. Looks like he want's join to."

"I said let her go!"

"And who's going to make me? Shit face."

"I will!"

Hichigo lunged at Grimjow, making Grimmjow get off the bed. I got up and hid in the closet. The two fought for 30 minutes just hitting and kicking each other. One of them hit the ground and the other started to beat the living shit out of him. Grimmjow was trying to kill Hichigo.

"STOP IT!" I yelled/screamed.

I jumped on Grimmjow and started slaping his head. Hichigo took this chance to hit Grim in the back of the head. (I wanted to say nuts! ) He fell on the floor incontious, Hichigo grabed my hand and dragged me/ carred me out the door into his room.

"Nina-chan! Are you alright?" He asked.

"H-Hai...Hichigo?"

"Hm?"

I looked at the floor. "Why did you save me?"

"Wouldn't want to have little Grimmjows on the loose now would we?"

"Oh..." I started to cry silently.

"A-And I wouldn't want the one I love to get hurt."

I gasped and looked up at him.

"Y-You what?"

"I love you Nina-chan."

I looked back at the ground and cryed harder.

"N-Nina?"

I hugged him tightly. "Arigato!"

He smiled and lifted my head and kissed me softly. We pulled away and I whispered, "Don't hurt me like that again."

"I wont."


End file.
